


Far Away

by GayNoctis



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, Bandom - Freeform, Brendon is in a coma, Eventual Happy Ending, Fucked Up, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Pretty. Odd. Era, Ryan is a shit, Seizures, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as the fire slowly began to fade, the water began to burn. The fire was soon gone, now the water was frozen.</p><p>[First Ryden fic so I'm not gonna give you a detailed summary lmao, it's going to be shitty and angsty and dumb so yeah.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how this even makes sense :\

"I don't care anymore, Brendon. I hope you know that."

Those words they hurt so much. But then again, this was all a game, it's time for it to end.

Brendon bit his lips the moment he heard Ryan say that. He hadn't expected it, yet his mind had told him before and he hadn't listened to it.

This was all too much to hear, too new and heartbreaking for his usually cheerful self. Was it because he was taking the music to a different direction than Ryan wanted? Who knows, not Brendon.

Brendon laughed it off, he wasn't going to be hurt by pathetic words. He'll show Ryan that two can play at that game.

"Alrighty then, I don't expect you to care anyways. Talk to me when you're not a fucking asshole."

Brendon walked away from where he was standing, he opens the door quickly. But he pauses, waiting to see if Ryan is going to say anything.

"You know Bren, we were never going to last and you fucking know that."

Ouch? Who would have thought he was this cold, everything seems meaningless now.

Is it really my fault, Ryan. That's all Brendon thinks about, it's like he's suddenly drowning. It crashes like a avalanche, it's turned into a wave. A wave of regret and resentment pushing in his thoughts.

There were tears in his eyes, "I'm so fucking sorry that whatever we had was this fucking awful. I already knew you and Jon were planning to leave, did you think me and Spence were that stupid? Did you really...have to do this to him of all people?!"

Stop, don't say anything about yourself, Spencer matters more than you. All these thoughts pound into his brain, his lips tremble out of fear of what Ryan's next words were.

What's he going to say, how did we know? Or wasn't it obvious?

He could feel Ryan's eyes on him, the salty tears were flowing down his face. Brendon didn't care if he saw him like this, he only cares about how Spencer will react and how awful this all was.

Stop crying he tells himself, it doesn't work. His hands are trembling even worse now, everything's getting blurry. How long was Ryan taking to reply?! Was the last thought in his head before he collapsed to the floor, as his body began to shake uncontrollably.

He was having a seizure, at the worst time possible.

Ryan ran the moment he saw Brendon fall. He was holding Brendon, calling out the rest of the band to come help him.

As he sat holding Brendon, the shakes didn't cease and all he could do was watch Brendon.

"Fuck, Brendon, I-I didn't want this to happen, I'm not....fuck. Brendon?! God fucking, you were crying weren't you? Was your anxiety this bad? Brendon, I'm sorry that I said all of that shit, I'm so fucking stupid. Brendon?!"

Jon and Spencer ran into the room, realizing what was happening was something that they had never experienced.

"Holy fuck, Spence call the ambulance. This isn't going to stop, he's having a fucking seizure, by the looks of it it isn't going to stop."

Jon went over to Ryan, tried carrying Brendon to a bed, only getting himself hit by the intense shaking that was happening.

Spencer looled at them with worry, then open up his phone. He dialed the number, waiting for them to pick up.

Waiting, waiting. As he waits, he looks at Brendon.

Brendon, I'm sorry that this happened to you. The only thing that comes into Spencer's mind before someone speaks on his phone.

"Hello? How can we help?"

Spencer spoke rapidly and nervous, "My friend, he's having a seizure and it isn't stopping. We can't do anything, we need you to come take him, his shaking is preventing from us from even carrying him. Please, come quickly."

Spencer's voice cracked at the last sentence, he knew they couldn't help Brendon which hurt, watching your friend suffer and not being able to help. Water began to fill his eyes, this was all too much. How cruel was reality.

"Okay, we will come as fast as possible, please don't worry, he will be fine once we get there, I'm sorry that you have to see such a thing. You're just going to have to watch him until we get a group to get there, tell me the address of where you are."

Spencer rapidly spoke, "2814 S. Westwood Hotel, room 26. We're on the right side."

"Okay! We will be there in about 20 minutes, watch him and be careful."

"Thank you."

"It's what we do, sir. As I said, this is something no one can control or help when you have no knowledge of what to do."

The call ended.

Spencer sighed, put his phone in his pocket. He walked over to the rest of the group.

"How did this happen, Ryan?"

Spencer squinted his eyes at Ryan, the fact that he was here when this happened is suspicious. He must have done something to cause this, or either Brendon was hiding something from them. Which causes Spencer to grit his teeth.

He knew how things were getting tense between these two, he saw the looks, the hushed whispers, the occasions where they both were arguing.

Ryan thought he was clueless, that's what it was.

Silence was all that came from all of them, as Brendon continued to shake and shake.

Spencer was already stressed by their constant fights, now this? Ryan lying to his face wasn't anything new, he's been friends with Ryan for a long time. He can see the bullshit lies he says.

"Fucking answer me Ryan. Did you do something to cause this? Did you fucking say something out of hand? I'm not letting you sit in silence as I watch him fucking shake and shake. This isn't a god damn game, Ryan."

Jon sat there watching the tension rise, he looked away from Spencer and focused his attention on holding Brendon.

Ryan bit his lips, he knew it all. This was his mistake for even talking to Brendon when things were going out of hand. He looks down at Brendon's face. Brendon's eyes were closed, there was a line of liquid on his cheeks.

Brendon cried over those words, then this all happened. Ryan sighs out, whispers to Brendon.

"I'm sorry."

Spencer glares at Ryan, realizing he was ignored.

Ryan looked up at Spencer, his voice was shaking.

"Look, Spence....I didn't...I wasn't fucking thinking when I said the words, Brendon looked fine considering he just brushed the shit off. I-I didn't know this would fucking happen, I didn't WANT this to happen. Spence, I know everything's been tense with all of us, but right now we need to focus on Brendon. I'm fucking sorry for this, I....I think we need a break from all of this."

The moment he said that, everything in the room felt colder.

Even Brendon's body made it even worse, silence and the trembling body of a friend.

And now this, the words they never really thought would be spoken.

Jon interupted the silence, "I think that you both need to stop talking and realize that the fucking medics are here."

Ryan stared at the people who were rushing near Brendon, Spencer moved away from their path.

Jon let one man hold Brendon's body, as it was shaking.

Ryan quickly got up and gently gave the woman Brendon's body.

He stood near the hotel's window, thinking about the words he spoke just before.

Spencer was talking to some of the medics, telling him it was going to be fine.

Jon walked over to Ryan, whispered to him about Brendon.

"The medics have already gotten him to stop shaking, we all need to get in the van. Don't ever say shit like that when Brendon's what we need to focus on, his health is what matters."

Ryan nodded, he looked at Spencer who was near Brendon the whole time.

Ryan bit his lips, clenched his fists.

All I did was harm him, harm Spencer. I didn't fucking want any of this, I don't want this anymore.


End file.
